


Friends cure all but so does family

by SportyMari



Series: Halzek and their Family [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alpha Adam Ruzek, Alpha Kelly Severide, Alpha Will Halstead, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Connor Rhodes, Omega Jay Halstead, Omega Matt Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: When a case hits Jay hard, Adam invites their friends over to help cheer him up.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: Halzek and their Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751863
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	Friends cure all but so does family

**Author's Note:**

> Watched 4.22 again and the idea came to me. 
> 
> There isn’t enough of these 6 together and Alpha/Omega Dynamics of them.

The case was over and Adam noticed Jay looking over the case files again. He had never seen Jay this down before but then again this was a case about kids. The Omega was still feeling upset about the kid, who had a mother who would never get to hold her son again. 

“Sergeant, do you need us for anything else tonight,” asked Kevin. That brought Adam back to the room. He saw that Kev and Erin were looking at Jay with sympathy written in their eyes. 

“Uh no. No, it’s fine. You boys can leave.” Voight waved them away. Jay immediately jumped up from his desk and ran down the stairs. Adam and Kev looked at each other before Adam ran after his boyfriend. 

When Adam got outside to his car, he saw Jay leaning against it and tears rolling down his cheeks. His Omega was shaking like a leaf and holding his stomach. Adam growled about how unfair this case had been to Jay. 

“Jay, baby,” Adam ran to Jay’s side. He wrapped him in a hug. He gently massaged Jay’s stomach. “Shh. I know it hurts, honey.” 

“Ruz, he was only a kid! He had a whole life ahead of him. He didn’t deserve to die,” Jay cried into Adam’s chest. The height difference wasn’t much but now it seemed a lot bigger. 

“Come on baby. Let’s go home. You deserve a break.” Adam opened the passenger door and helped Jay inside. 

When they got to Jay’s house, Adam carried him inside and laid him on the couch. He then went to the kitchen to make popcorn and get them both a beer. 

“Ruz? Alpha?” 

“Yes, lovely?”

“I don’t want beer tonight.” 

That stopped Adam in his tracks. He immediately knew that it was going to be a long night. Not that he was complaining at all. He loves Jay enough to stay up with him until he was okay again. Adam walked back to the couch with one beer and a large bowl of popcorn. He then opened his phone and texted Will Halstead and Kelly Severide.

_Ruzek- Boys, I know we all had work today but we had a bad case today and Jay isn’t doing too well. We’re at his place_

_Severide- Who the fuck cares?! I’m bringing beer and Matt!_

_Halstead- My baby bro is sad. Of fucking course Connor and I are coming over._

_Ruzek- Thanks boys_

_Halstead- Don’t doubt how much this mini pack cares. We’re here for when any of us has work or personal problems_

_Severide- We’re all here for each other_

Adam smiled down at his phone before looking down at his boyfriend, who was sleeping with his head on Adam’s lap. Jay started getting restless. The Alpha ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. Jay instantly settled down and moved his head into Adam’s lap more.

“Hey baby boy, your brother and our friends are coming over tonight.” 

“Mmm okay.” 

“Mhm. You want to take a shower? You smell like work.”

“Help me?”

“Of course. Whatever you need.” Adam carried Jay to the bathroom and sat him on the side of the bath. He turned the shower on and made sure it was warm enough. Then, Adam helped Jay out of his clothes before following suit and getting them bothunder the spray. 

“How long until they all get here,” Jay asked, mumbling against Adam’s shoulder. 

“Kelly and Matt should be here in 20 minutes and Will and Connor in maybe 15. I know they were supposed to be picking up Eveline from Connor’s sister’s place before coming here,” Adam answered. He started washing the whole day worth of dirt off his boyfriend.

CPDCFDCM

Exactly 20 minutes later, and 5 minutes after Adam had managed to put Jay’s pajama pants and an old sweatshirt of Adam’s on the Omega, the doorbell rang. Adam went to open it to find two jumpy Omegas and a toddler in front of him. He chuckled and pointed to the living room. Connor, Eveline, and Matt rushed past him to the room. 

“Uh you two going to come inside or stay out there all night?”

“Yeah we wanted to stand outside all night,” Will joked. Adam laughed and moved out their way, letting them in. 

“Sorry. We told them to wait until you verbally said that it was okay.” Kelly smiled sheepishly. Adam waved his hand. 

“They’re worried about their friend and uncle. I get it. Even I’m worried about him.” 

“Well we’re here now so he’ll be fine. Not fully over it because I doubt whatever this case was about, he’ll ever be okay.” 

“Kids. Pedophiles. One of them had taken a kid and left him in a car trunk. We got to him too late.” Adam sighed, remembering the past 24 hours. 

“Oh man that’s awful.” Will looked over at where the three Omegas and toddler were laying on a blanket nest on the floor. Jay was laying in the middle with his face hiding in Connor’s neck and Matt rubbing his back. Eveline was telling Jay about her day and Adam noticed that she wasn’t sitting on his stomach like she usually does. 

“Do you two want anything to drink or eat?” Adam turned back to the two older Alphas.

“I’m good for now.” Will waves off the offer. 

“Same here,” Kelly answered. The two took off their shoes and walked further into the house. 

_Atwater- How’s he doing?_

_Ruzek- He seems to be doing a bit better. I’ll call Voight tomorrow and tell him that we need to take a couple days off of work though_

_Atwater- Yeah that’s a good idea. If y’all need anything, we’re all here for you both._

_Ruzek- Thanks Kev_

“Ruz, can you get us crackers and soda?” Jay asked his boyfriend. 

“Yeah of course! You guys want anything else?” There was whispering before Jay answered. 

“Can we get a few pillows?”

“Yep.”

Once everyone was settled, Will, Kelly, and Adam pulled their respective omegas close to them. Connor grabbed the remote from a distracted Jay and turned it onto a comedy show. When Jay realized what had happened, he growled softly at Adam and sulked. Everyone else was laughing at Jay’s reaction. 

After thirty minutes, Will and Adam were starting to fall asleep on the couch. Kelly and Connor had gone into the kitchen to make a midnight snack for everyone. While Jay, Eveline, and Matt were still watching the comedy show and sharing the chocolate bar that Matt had secretly stolen from Kelly’s candy stash. 

“Hey boys and girl, as it’s getting really late, we’re going to have a sleepover.” Kelly said as he walked back in behind Connor. They didn’t bring any snacks so everyone took that as the cue to go to bed. Jay immediately shook Adam and pulled him into the master bedroom, Will pulled Connor and their daughter onto the couch, and Matt opened his arms signaling for Kelly to pick him up.

CPDCFDCM

The next morning, Jay woke up to an empty bed and the sound of clanging in the kitchen. It took him a bit to wake up fully and when he did, he remembered the last case. A whimper left his lips before he could find a way to silence it. 

“Hey, how you feeling this morning,” Adam asked, coming into the room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. 

“Like I want to go back to sleep. Adam, can I just stay here all day?”

“Actually, other than the fact that we have guests here and god to eat, you can stay in bed all weekend. Voight gave us the weekend off as well as Monday if you want.”

“Just the weekend. God knows what cases we’ll miss and what destruction the others would have done to Intelligence without us.”

“You want to talk about the elephant in the room before we join everyone else in the kitchen?”

“I’ll have to talk about it at some point.”

“We don’t have to talk about it now.” Adam went to his drawers and started dressing as he found clothes. 

“No I want to. At least explain why this hurt more than usual.”

“Because this involved kids. I know baby.”

“Not just that. I will admit that is just horrible and terrible and disgusting. I will never get over why people take advantage of kids. It makes me want to protect our kid from that.” 

“But how do we protect our kid from that though? There’s no way of keeping them away from that.” Adam unconsciously started rubbing Jay’s stomach like he did last night. 

“You’re right but I hate it. I wish I could protect them.”

“Jay, honey, what’s brought this up talk of our kids? Don’t tell me it’s just because of this case because I know you too well for that.” 

“Adam, your alpha protective side has been showing for the past month and I’ve been more concerned about my stomach. So, I asked Matt last night and he agreed with what I was thinking.”

“Which is?”

“Baby, I think I’m pregnant. That’s why this case is hurting me more than other pedophile cases we’ve taken.”

“Wait seriously?”

“Yeah.” Jay was now looking at Adam with fear written in his eyes. But he was surprised when Adam silently cheered and brought Jay into a tight hug, minding his stomach. 

“We’re going to be parents! Oh my god! You have no idea how happy this makes me. Of course you know how this feels! You’re the one who’s carrying our baby.” Adam knelt on the floor next to Jay. “Hi baby. I can’t wait to see you grow and welcome you to this world. I’m so happy you chose us to be your parents. I’ll try to be a good role model for you but no promises.” 

“Hahaha calm down, Adam!” Jay was crying happy tears and pet Adam’s hair. Adam purred and bumped his Palm with his head. 

“I’m so happy right now, Jay. There is a tiny human being in your stomach. We created a human. I can’t wrap my head around this.”

“Come on! Baby R and I are starving.” Jay got out of bed and went to change his clothes. 

“Baby R?”

“Ruzek.”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Halstead-Ruzek.” 

“I like it.”

“Hurry up and meet us all out there. Everything will be fine, Jay.” Adam walked out of the bedroom.

“ _Yeah, Baby Halstead-Ruzek, we’ll be just fine. We’ll protect you as muc as we can._ ” Jay thought to himself as he walked out of the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
